Yuuri and Viktor get trapped in an elevator
by TamakisButt
Summary: After what seems a typical practise session at Ice Castle,Viktor and Yuuri step into an elevator; soon to realise they are trapped!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction! Just discovered Yuri! On Ice the other day and instantly fell in love with the show. Would really appreciate reviews :)**

'Come Yuuri, that's plenty for today', Viktor called across the rink. He watched as his pupil, breathless from fatigue, glided smoothly over. 'You're improving greatly'.

'I still can't land that quadruple flip', Yuuri groaned, bending over to un-tie his ice skates.

'Don't be impatient, Yuuri', Viktor ruffled his hair playfully, 'it will take time'.

The pair made their way to the elevator, pressing a button and waiting. The Ice Castle was dead quiet: not a soul on the ice as usual. Yuuri expected this, after all, it was after hours and the Nishigōri's had leant himself and Viktor the keys to the rink. But still, the quietness unsettled him.

Shaking off the thought, Yuuri followed Viktor into the elevator and stood beside him as he pressed the 'ground floor' button. The doors squeaked closed and Yuuri inwardly cringed at the sound. _Didn't Yuko mention the elevator in the Ice Castle being old and in need of replacing? Snap out of it, Yuuri._

'I was thinking you might like to grab a bite to eat', Viktor spoke suddenly, making Yuuri jump. He wasn't sure whether it was a question or a command.

'Oh, y-yeah, sure, that sounds good', Yuuri stammered.

Suddenly, a screeching sound made Yuuri instinctively grab onto Viktor's arm. 'What was that?' he said, alarmed. The elevator had come to an abrupt halt. Panicked, Yuuri pressed the button to open the door but to no avail. He kept pressing compulsorily, feeling the dread build up inside him.

'Calm down, Yuuri. That's not going to help', Viktor said, pulling Yuuri away from the doors, 'let's think logically about this'. Viktor took Yuuri's place by the key-pad, clicking the 'emergency' button. They stood in silence, listening to the monotonous ringing of the emergency phone.

'Viktor!' Yuuri exclaimed, 'the emergency alarm goes straight to reception'. Viktor cocked his head, not understanding. 'Ice Castle is closed, no one's here but us!'

'Oh', Viktor said simply, re-clicking the emergency button to mute the noise. 'Looks like we'll be spending a bit of time together then', he winked.

'Viktor! I'm claustrophobic', cried Yuuri.

'I'm only joking, Yuuri. Give Yuko or Takeshi a call', Viktor laughed.

'My phone is dead, use yours', Yuuri stuttered.

'Ah, won't be able to do that', Viktor smiled nervously, 'left it at your place'.

'How could you do that? Viktor!' Yuuri brought shaking hands to his head, tears threatening to spill out.

'Geez, you really are scared', Viktor remarked. He wasn't used to people being emotional in-front of him. _What do I do? Crap, he's freaking out._ 'Hey Yuuri, let's-let's sit for a minute', he said, grabbing the skater's shoulders and helping him to the ground. Kneeling in-front of him, Viktor had a good look at Yuri: his eyes were wide with anxiety, hands shaking, breathing laboured.

'V-Viktor', Yuuri started, still trying desperately to suppress his tears.

'You can let it out, Yuuri. Crying helps', almost instantly, hot tears began pouring down Yuuri's face, Viktor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'I'm… sorry', Yuuri cried, his breathing still erratic.

'Don't speak', Viktor commanded, adjusting his positioning so he was sitting beside his pupil. 'Just breath'. Placing his arm around Yuuri, Yuuri leaned into Viktor's warmth.

Viktor wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting there, a while judging by his dead arm around Yuuri's back. He looked down to see Yuuri's eyes were closed, the skating alone probably exhausted him, and that episode just now probably sent him over the edge. Confident Yuuri was asleep, Viktor gently removed his arm from around Yuuri, and laid him down, his head resting on his bag.

As quietly as he could, Viktor began playing with the buttons of the elevator, hoping the technical issue had sorted itself out. But alas, the elevator remained ignoring his commands. Sighing, Viktor returned to his spot beside Yuuri. He checked his watch: 23:40. Just less that 8 hours until he Nishigōri's would arrive to open up the place. 8 hours in a lift with Yuuri. It was going to be a long night.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri awoke, his back sore from the solid ground. Slightly disorientated, he lifted his head to take a look at his surroundings. _An elevator? Why was he on the floor?_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Viktor sitting beside him. The memories came flooding back- being trapped, freaking out in-front of Viktor. Yuuri felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

'Do you feel better?' Viktor asked, giving Yuuri a reassuring squeeze.

'Yeah, sorry…', he mumbled, humiliated, 'what's happening? are we stuck?'

'For a little while, yes', Viktor said calmly, 'but there are worse people to be stuck in an elevator with, don't you think?'

Yuuri laughed nervously.

'Come on, it'll be a great chance to get to know each other better', Viktor winked, 'I'm sure you have questions you've always wanted to ask me, I've seen the posters in your bedroom, Yuuri'.

Yuuri blushed furiously, putting his head on his knees, 'I would've taken them down if I'd known you were coming but you just turned up unannounced'

'Don't be embarrassed, Yuuri, I think it's adorable', Viktor said, lifting Yuuri's chin to meet his gaze. Yuuri felt himself blush deeper at Viktor's touch. 'You're so cute', Viktor laughed.

'Have you got any water with you?' Yuuri asked, eager to change conversations.

'Yes, sure', Viktor grabbed a bottle out his bag, 'ration it: there's not much left'

Yuuri nodded, taking a gentle sip of the water.

'Besides, I know a better way to lubricate your throat'

Yuuri spluttered causing Viktor to howl in laughter, 'I'm sorry, Yuuri', he cried, patting his pupil's back. Viktor ceased laughing abruptly when he felt Yuuri tense at his touch.

'Do I make you nervous, Yuuri?' Viktor asked

'No, the opposite. Since you turned up I've been less nervous than I've been in months…', Yuuri answered honestly.

'You seem tense', Viktor observed, 'why?'

'I guess it's because… nevermind', Yuuri began fiddling with his fingers. _Why did you say that? Idiot._

Viktor placed a hand on-top of Yuuri's, leaning in closer, 'You always play with your fingers when you are feeling nervous; and you have that sparkle in your eyes like there's something on your mind'

Yuuri looked away, un-sure.

'Speak to me Yuuri, what's on your mind?'

'I've just been thinking about what happened at the cup of China… you know after my free skate', Yuuri rushed through the ending of the sentence.

'The kiss?'

'Did it… did it mean anything to you?

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'The kiss?'

'Did it… did it mean anything to you?'

Yuuri turned away instantly, fearing Viktor's response.

'It meant a lot to me, Yuuri', Viktor clasped Yuuri's hand in reassurance, gently tracing his thumb over it's back, 'It expressed how proud I was of you'.

'Proud?' Yuuri felt his heart sink a little.

'I was nervous you wouldn't be able to perform. I was half expecting you to get on the ice and break down', Viktor explained, 'And then you performed it better than I'd ever seen you perform it before. And the quadruple flip at the end… I could have never done that, Yuuri.'

'Thanks'

'Why did you do it?'

'Huh?'

'Why did you decide to put in a quadruple flip at the end? You'd barely landed it in practise, and you know that by the end of the programme fatigue would slow you down', Viktor questioned. _He had an idea as to why but, it couldn't be…_

'That routine is my story and, well, you're a part of it', Yuuri blushed.

'So the jump represented me?'

Yuuri nodded, un-sure how Viktor would take it.

'Yuuri, I'm honoured', he smiled, 'am I really that important to you that I am part of your life story?'

Relaxing slightly, Yuuri smiled back at his coach, 'of course, you've taught me so much'.

'Oh, Yuuri!' Viktor exclaimed, throwing his arms around his protege. Yuuri felt his spine tingle at Viktor's touch and positioned his own arms around Viktor's waist. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him.

As if reading Yuuri's mind, Viktor placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's head. 'Can I tell you something?'

'Y-yes', _oh god, is this it?_ Yuuri could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

'I'm gay', he said it as if he was admitting to being a serial killer.

Yuuri was taken aback. _Didn't he already know this? It's obvious, isn't it?_ Deciding it best not to voice that opinion, Yuuri settled on nodding and listening.

'Home in Russia it's wrong. People say it's a mental illness', Viktor said bitterly, his hands shaking in anger and sadness, 'it's a big part of myself I have to hide'

'Who knows?'

'No-one. No-one but you, Yuuri', Viktor sighed, 'The negative propaganda has gone up in Russia since I kissed you at the cup of China'.

'I'm sorry', Yuuri said, feeling guilty.

'No, it was I who threw myself on you', Viktor re-positioned himself so he was sitting directly infront of Yuuri. 'I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend that night but… but then I read…'

His eyes were swelling up with tears. Yuuri had never seen Viktor cry before. Viktor was always so strong. Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder. 'What did it say?'

'That I'm an embarrassment to my sport and to my country', and the tears fell at last, pouring down his face in anguish.

'Viktor…', Yuuri didn't know what to say. His heart broke seeing his coach so distraught but he felt useless.

'I felt… I could finally be myself here with you… in Japan', Viktor spoke in-between sniffs, 'your family accepts you and… and loves you despite it'

It was true, Yuuri had never formally 'came out' to his family as gay but they just knew and still loved him the same for it.

'I felt ready to be myself at last, but…', Viktor couldn't finish, he sobbed into Yuuri's chest.

'I understand', Yuuri said, 'I'm so sorry, Viktor'.

Almost mirroring the events of the hour before, Yuuri squeezed up beside Viktor, placing an arm around his shoulder and allowing him to sob until the energy of crying wore him out enough to lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri lifted Viktor's limp arm to check the time on his watch- 3:26am. He was wide awake- thoughts of that conversation floating around his head. _If Viktor had never come to Japan this wouldn't have happened._ Viktor began to stir and Yuuri quickly let go of his arm.

'What is the time?' Viktor yawned, rubbing his eyes.

'Half 3', Yuuri replied, 'are you alright?'

'Yes, thanks Yuuri', Viktor took a sip of water, 'I don't want you to feel in anyway to blame, I know that's what you do but you mustn't.'

'But, I…'

'Yuuri', Viktor placed a finger to Yuuri's lips and Yuuri felt his heart stop for a second.

'O-ok', Yuuri agreed and Viktor relaxed.

'I can't bear this mood, how about we lighten it up?' Viktor asked, rummaging in his bag and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

'Viktor! You brought that to training?' Yuuri asked, shocked.

'No, I bought it on the way to training', Viktor laughed, un-screwing the cap, 'here, have some', he offered, passing the bottle.

'I-I don't know, I don't drink vodka', Yuuri answered honestly.

'Ah come on, Yuuri. It'll calm you down, it's not as bad as you think', Viktor said eagerly, forcing the bottle into Yuuri's hands.

'Fine', Yuuri gave it, taking a gulp then instantly coughing, 'that's… horrible!' he wheezed.

'That's Russian vodka', Viktor snickered, taking a sip himself, swallowing it as easily as if it were water. 'True you should probably drink it with a mixer but we're unlikely to have one in the predicament we're currently in'.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, plucking the drink away from Viktor and having another go. Viktor chuckled at his tenacity. Yuri's eyes watered at the harsh taste of the spirit but he managed to suppress a cough.

'Getting the hang of it already', Viktor observed, snatching the bottle back and taking a larger swig.

'Is this a competition now?' Yuuri blustered, feeling the warmth of the drink in his chest.

'If you want it to be', Viktor said with a hint of seduction, passing the drink back to Yuuri.

The hideous taste was still strong on Yuuri's tongue but he refused to be beaten and took another draft.

'You can do better than that', Viktor smirked, crossing his arms, refusing Yuuri's offering of the bottle, 'come on'.

Wanting to impress Viktor, Yuuri closed his eyes and poured the drink down his throat, willing himself not to gag. Viktor gave Yuuri a slow clap as he wiped his mouth.

'You're proving yourself', Viktor winked, downing the rest of the bottle. _Had they really just had a whole bottle to themselves?_ Viktor could sense a strong hangover in the morning.

'My mouth tastes horrible', Yuuri commented, laughing at his out-of-character behaviour.

'Maybe I can fix that', Viktor leaned over, tilting Yuuri's chin. Their lips crashed together and Yuuri felt electricity rush from his lips to his toes. The kiss was short but it still left Yuuri breathless. 'Better?' asked Viktor.

As if in response, Yuuri tackled Viktor to the ground, kissing him intensely. Though surprised, Viktor consented to the kiss, feeling turned on by Yuuri's sudden aggressiveness. He ran his hands up and down Yuuri's back, softly moaning into the kiss, the warmth of Yuuri's mouth affecting his whole being. As Yuuri's lips began attacking his neck, Viktor suddenly tensed.

'What?' Yuuri gasped, pulling away at last.

'This isn't right, we're drunk', Viktor admitted.

'But-but…', Yuuri felt like crying.

'Don't you want to remember this moment? We can't if we're not in our right minds', in all honesty, Viktor was also concerned Yuuri wasn't acting how he would if he were sober. _Yuuri wasn't used to drinking spirits like he was, he didn't want Yuuri to wake up in the morning and regret his actions._

'But I know I love you, Viktor', Yuuri wailed, tears stinging his eyes.

'Yuuri', Viktor held his shoulders, looking at his with all seriousness, 'if you were sober would you have said that?'

'I don't know… maybe'

'No. It's not like you. I do love you, Yuuri. But this must wait, ok?' Viktor said calmly.

'Until when?' Yuuri sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

'Until after you win gold at the grand prix'.

 **Well, that's the closest i'll ever come to writing smut. 2 chapters to go 3**

 **Thanks for all the support/ reviews thus far, really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
